Finding Out
by Rikkai Love
Summary: "We're just anime and manga characters?" Everyone yelled. "Well, I thought it was time for you to know..." Konomi sighed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

 **Okay, this idea just came to me randomly. Also, characters may be a bit OOC**.

In a certain cafe in Tokyo, the captains and vice captains of each team were gathered together.

"Ah! That was a great lunch!" Kai grinned.

"Shut up, Kai-kun." Kite sighed.

"But Eishirou-"

"Why don't both of you shut up." Echizen rolled his eyes, tugging his cap down lower to cover his eyes.

"Echizen? What are you doing here?" Oishi asked.

"Let's have a match, Koshimae!"

"Kin-chan?" Shiraishi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"That guy asked me to come." Echizen pointed over to where a tall man was sitting, waving at the boys.

"Who's he?" Yukimura asked.

"Apparently his name is Konomi Takeshi." Echizen replied.

"We should probably go over there." Oshitari said in his Kansai accent.

"Ahn~ Why should we?" Atobe asked.

"Well, he is waving us over." Sanada answered, just wanting to prove the narcissist wrong.

"Sanada's right. Everyone, yudan sezu ni ikou!" And so, the middle schoolers all joined Konomi at his table.

"Well then, how is everyone today?"

"Good." Everyone deadpanned in unison.

"Ah, even you Tokugawa-kun?" Konomi asked.

"I'm fine." Tokugawa replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait, when did Tokugawa-san get here?" Echizen asked. Everyone ignored him. "Che."

"By the way, how do you know our names?" Shiraishi asked.

"I created you." Konomi stated bluntly.

"EH!?" Everyone, excluding Tezuka, Sanada, Yukimura, Oshitari, Kite, and Tokugawa, gasped.

"You see, you all started out as ideas." He started. "The minute I wrote down the idea, all of you were created. I control everything in this world. Watch." Konomi scribbled something down onto a piece of paper and showed it to everyone but Atobe.

"Ore-sama demands to know what is on that paper!"

"3...2...1." Atobe began to sing randomly.

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!" He sang, before making a confused face and stopping.

"Wow." Kintarou said, calm for once.

"Yep. I control the anime and manga."

"We're just anime and manga characters!?" Everyone yelled, excluding those 6 again.

"I thought it was time for you to know..." Konomi sighed. It took about 10 minutes for them to recover from the shock.

"And so, since you 10 are all captains and vice captains..." He pointed to the captains and vice captains. "You are responsible for telling your teams."

"...okay."

"Tokugawa-kun, you are basically the leader of the high schoolers, so it's your responsibility to tell them." Konomi addressed the tall high schooler. "Kintarou-kun, you must help Shiraishi tell your team." Kintarou nodded furiously. "And Echizen-kun, you-"

"I know, I have to help Buchou and Oishi-senpai tell my team."

"That's...right."

"Apparently I'm the main character right?" Echizen asked. "After all, if I wasn't, you wouldn't have made me beat Atobe-san," Atobe's eye twitched. "Sanada-san," Sanada twitched, feeling very annoyed. "Buchou," Tezuka remained stoic. "Or Yukimura-san." Yukimura smiled angelically, or was it his I-Will-Kill-You smile?

"Well, you're all main characters, after all, I made 5 main schools and the high schoolers." Konomi replied.

"Whatever, we all know I'm the main character." Echizen bragged.

"Why you little-" Atobe began, but Sanada held him back. 'Curse him for being stronger than me.' Atobe thought while glaring at the capped teen.

"Hey it's not Sanada-san's fault for being stronger and better at tennis than you. He made us. Blame him." Echizen seemed to read Atobe's mind and pointed at Konomi.

"Not my fault, Sanada-kun is on the Nation's best team. He has to be good." Konomi replied. Tezuka coughed. "Sure, Seigaku won Nationals, but Rikkai is better in terms of skill and well...tennis." He continued. Yukimura and Sanada internally smirked at everyone. Before anymore could be said, Konomi handed the captains and Echizen a slip of paper with his phone number.

"Well then, I trust that you boys will get down to business quickly, so good luck!" Konomi stood up, leaving the boys there to contemplate on how to tell this to their team. And then on how to make them believe it.

 **At Seigaku...**

"O'chibi! Oishi! Tezuka!" Kikumaru yelled. "Where were you? Without Tezuka here, we had to listen to Inui..." He made a disgusted face. "Don't ever leave Inui in charge again, Tezuka!"

"Ah." Tezuka agreed after he saw all the club members gasping for breath on the ground with glasses of a substance by their sides.

"Anyway, Buchou, you should tell them." Echizen whispered, as Kikumaru was jumping on Oishi.

"..." Tezuka looked down at the first year. "Fine."

"Everyone gather at the clubroom for a team meeting!" Tezuka yelled.

"Don't you mean regulars gather for a meeting?" Momo asked as he passed by.

"No, he means everyone." Echizen replied.

Later...

"Alright, buchou! What do you want?" Momo grinned, being his usual self.

"We're all anime and manga characters." Tezuka deadpanned. The clubroom burst out in laughter.

"Tezuka, did you hit your head or something like it?" Inui asked.

"No, he's telling the truth." Oishi said.

"Fshuuu...Oishi-senpai, don't tell me you're buying this." Kaidoh hissed.

"It's true!"

"BURNING! DO YOU THINK WE WOULD BELIEVE SUCH A RANDOM STATEMENT!?" Kawamura yelled in Burning Mode.

"Calm down, Taka-san." Fuji pulled the racket out of Kawamura's hands. "There's probably a good explanation for...that."

"Buchou's telling the truth." Echizen said.

"Like Inui asked, did you all hit your heads?" Kikumaru asked.

"Do we have to call him?" Oishi whispered to Tezuka.

"Call him." Tezuka replied.

"Echizen. Do you have Konomi's number?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah, here." Echizen handed the paper to Oishi.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Konomi speaking."

 **At Hyotei...**

"Well...Oshitari, you can handle this." Atobe said.

"Wait! You're the Buchou!" Oshitari argued.

"Ore-sama demands you tell them we're anime and manga characters!" Atobe yelled.

"What?" Shishido raised an eyebrow. Apparently, Atobe and Oshitari forgot that they already gathered the team.

"We're anime and manga characters?" Jirou asked. "WAHHHH! SUGOIIIIII!"

"Akutagawa-senpai! We are not just characters. Atobe-san is just going crazy." Hiyoshi said.

"Hiyoshi!" Choutarou lightly elbowed the other second year.

"Aww..." Jirou went back to sleeping.

"It's true though." Oshitari said.

"Yuushi. That's impossible." Gakuto deadpanned.

"Kabaji! You believe me don't you?" Atobe asked.

"..." Kabaji was silent.

"The one time he doesn't agree with you..." Oshitari sighed. "I'm going to call him, Atobe."

"Go."

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Konomi speaking."

 **At Higa...**

"We're anime and manga characters." Kite said as soon as he got back to his team.

"...Eishirou, did you drink coach's wine again?" Chinen asked.

"That was only once, Chinen." Kite replied.

"But it's true!" Kai yelled. "Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either."

"You both have gone crazy." Hirakoba sighed.

"Yeah, he's right." Tanishi agreed.

"Be quiet or I'll feed you goya." Kite glared at him.

"Okay, anything but goya!" Hirakoba yelled.

"I don't really care." Tanishi said.

"It's true though..." Kai sighed. "Nah, Eishirou I'm going to call him."

"..." Kite was silent.

"I'll take that as an okay." Kai said. "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Konomi speaking."

 **At Shitenhoji...**

"There was this guy, and he said he created us and then he wrote something about that Hyotei captain on a paper and it happened when he said it would!" Kintarou yelled.

"In other words, you've been watching too much anime lately." Kenya sighed.

"This'll be great for my blog..." Zaizen added.

"No, it's really true." Shiraishi tried.

"Seriously, Shiraishi?" Chitose sighed. "We all know you love to support Kin-chan, but seriously?"

"It's true..." Shiraishi said.

"Kurarin, did you hit your head?" Koharu asked.

"Oi! Koharu! Are you cheating on me!?" Yuuji smacked him in the head.

"Shiraishi! Can we call him!?" Kintarou really wanted to prove that he wasn't going crazy.

"Go ahead Kin-chan." Shiraishi replied.

"Yo!"

"Moshi moshi. Konomi speaking."

 **At Rikkai...**

"Yukimura?" Sanada asked. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I will, later." Yukimura replied.

"Practice is almost over." Sanada pointed out.

"...Fine." Yukimura sighed. "Everyone gather at Court C for a meeting!" He yelled.

"Hai, Buchou!" Everyone replied in unison.

A few minutes later...

"I'm not sure how to make you believe this, but I'll just say it," Yukimura started. "We're anime and manga characters."

"..." Silence.

"WHAAAT!?" Kirihara yelled. "That is...awesome!"

"Really Bratling?" Niou slung an arm around the second year.

"Genichirou? Did Seiichi hit his head or something of the sort?" Yanagi asked.

"No, Yukimura and I aren't lying." Sanada answered.

"So...have you both finally lost it because of Niou, Marui, and Akaya?" Jackal asked. Kirihara pouted.

"Shut up, Jackal..." Marui narrowed his eyes at his doubles partner.

"It's really true." Sanada said.

"Sanada-kun, I apologize for this but...are you two crazy?" Yagyuu pushed his glasses up.

"50 LAPS ALL OF YOU!" Sanada lost it and yelled. Everyone, besides Yukimura, rushed to start their laps.

"And meanwhile...you should call Konomi." Sanada told Yukimura.

"Oh you're right, they'll probably only believe him." Yukimura sighed and dialed his number.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi. Konomi speaking."

 **At the U-17 Camp...**

"Irie. Would you believe me if I said that we were all anime and manga characters?" Tokugawa asked, after he gathered all the high schoolers.

"No..." Irie replied, confused by the random question.

"Well, it's true." Tokugawa said emotionlessly.

"Tokugawa. Did you fall or something?" Oni asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you telling us that we're anime and manga characters?" Irie asked.

"Because it's true." Tokugawa replied.

Everyone ignored him and returned back to practice. Tokugawa twitched. Of course the high schoolers were probably less likely to believe this, so he needed Konomi to come tell them personally.

"Moshi moshi."

"Moshi moshi. Konomi speaking."

 **Back at Seigaku...**

"Here he is! He'll show you that we're not crazy!" Oishi yelled to all the club members.

"Hello, I heard from Oishi-kun that you guys didn't buy the story." Konomi sighed. "Here, I'll prove that they're not crazy." He scribbled a few words onto a piece of paper and showed everyone, except the three behind him.

"3...2...1." Tezuka began prancing around and Echizen and Oishi joined him soon after.

"Why ballet?" Echizen asked miserably.

"Anyway, now you know that you are, in fact, anime and manga characters." Konomi said, ripping up the piece of paper, which made the three stop dancing immediately. Everyone but the regulars fainted. "Now I've got to head over to Hyotei and prove the same thing to them." Konomi frowned.

"Ooh! Can you make that Kikumaru-senpai wannabe's hair green?" Momo asked.

"You know what? Okay." Konomi replied before leaving.

 **Back to Hyotei...**

"I'm here. And I'm going to prove that Atobe-kun and Oshitari-kun are not crazy." Konomi declared as he arrived. Atobe and Oshitari smirked. Konomi scribbled a few words and showed everyone but Gakuto.

"In 5 seconds." Konomi said. Granting Momo's request 5 seconds later was more fun than he thought it was going to be.

"Mukaki-senpai...your hair is green." Hiyoshi deadpanned.

"WHAT!?" No one ever knew that watching Gakuto doing flips and screaming at the top of his lungs would be so entertaining. Although, most of the other members ran away in fear of Konomi and his powerful pen.

"And I'm off to Higa soon, so-"

"Ooh! Can you make that really tall dude really short?!" Jirou yelled.

"Alright. Am I going to get requests from every school?"

"Knowing us, you probably will." Oshitari sighed.

"Oh yeah, here, when you get tired of seeing him run around like that, rip it up." Konomi handed the paper to Atobe. "And I'll be going now."

 **At Higa again...**

"I'm here...blah blah blah...I'll prove that they're not crazy." Konomi said, getting tired of explaining the same thing over and over...he still had to do this 3 more times. More scribbles...and this time, Chinen ended up being less than a foot tall.

"Oi! Make me my own size!" Chinen squeaked.

"On the bright side, you can hide from coach." Tanishi said. "Hey that's not fair!" Tanishi snatched the paper from Konomi and ripped it up. Chinen automatically grew to his original size.

"Anyway..." Konomi just wanted to get away from here quickly, and before their coach could find him, a random stranger, on their training grounds. "I have to go to Shitenhoji next."

"Can you make that 'couple' break up? They're so stupid." Kai spat.

"On it!" Konomi yelled as he jumped into a helicopter.

"When did he get a helicopter?" Hirakoba asked.

"Don't question it, Hirakoba-kun, or I'll make you eat goya." Kite threatened.

"Anything but Goya!"

 **Later at Shitenhoji...**

"Blah. Blah. Blah. I'm here to prove they're not crazy." Konomi said.

"You seem tired." Shiraishi stated.

"Okay just watch." Writing...scribbles...you know the drill. He showed everyone but the 'gay' couple.

"3. 2. 1."

"Hmph! Why did I ever love you!?" Koharu yelled.

"I don't know HOW I could've loved you!" Yuuji retorted.

"Rip this up when you're done watching them fight." Konomi handed the paper to a dumbfounded Zaizen.

"Well then, off to Rikkai."

"Ooh! Can you please make Rikkai's boss man's jersey fall off his shoulders?!" Kintarou asked. "I bet he'd cry if that ever fell off!" Apparently, he didn't remember Echizen and Yukimura's Nationals match.

"I'll do it but I don't think he'll be that upset." Konomi sighed.

 **Rikkai...**

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah. They aren't crazy." Konomi said.

"What the heck is he talking about?" Niou asked.

"Watch this please." Konomi scribbled on paper for the 5th time in an hour.

"3. 2. 1." Konomi pointed at Yukimura. Right on cue, the Rikkai jersey that was always draped over his shoulders fell off. All the club members that were still running their laps froze.

"Buchou's jersey...fell off like you said it would." Kirihara gasped. "WOW THAT'S SO COOL! CAN YOU CONTROL ALL OF US? OOH OOH! CAN YOU MAKE SANADA-FUKUBUCHOU LOSE TO ME PLEASE?" Sanada twitched.

"Ah...I'm sorry Kirihara-kun, I can't do that, but you can vent out your frustrations on the high schoolers if you want to." Konomi replied. "I'm headed there next so..."

"OOH!" Kirihara began to jump up and down. Marui and Jackal held him down.

"Calm down, Kirihara-kun." Yagyuu sighed.

"Anyway...Kirihara-kun, do you want to do something to the high schoolers?" Konomi asked.

"Yeah! Make it rain tennis balls all over them! And then make them pick them all up!" Kirihara yelled, having calmed down a tiny bit. Konomi left with the idea of changing a lot of the characters' personalities.

"This is illogical..." Yanagi muttered.

 **The U-17 Camp...**

"Just watch this. Tokugawa is not crazy." Konomi got straight to business this time. Scribble, scribble, scribble. He showed it to them and...it rained tennis balls.

"Now you pick them all up."

Well, since it took all of them about an hour to recover from the shock, they were stuck out in the courts after practice.

"I'm finally done!" Konomi yelled as he climbed into his car and drove home. There were definitely going to be some changes to these characters.

Let's just say that most of the middle schoolers and all of the high schoolers went to bed with nightmares of being controlled by a strangely familiar man.

 **Finally! Happy Birthday to Konomi Takeshi! If it wasn't for him, none of us would even be here writing Prince of Tennis fics. It took me all day to write this and I'm just barely making it on his actual birthday! Tomorrow's only a few minutes away! Sorry if the second half of the story seems rushed...it was. Anyway, please review and give me feedback! Once again, Happy Birthday to Konomi Takeshi!**


End file.
